High School Days
by rrc41892
Summary: High School. The parties, the crushes, the memories.
1. LOL

*The sound of the first school bell rang. Kagome was dragging her feet inside to class, which happened to be Biology taught by Naraku Shirozuka.

He prefers everyone to call him Naraku because of the closeness in age. "Alright everyone hopefully you did your homework I assigned to you for

the previous weekend. It was indeed 30% of you overall grade. And hopefully we wont keep forgetting where our seats are after every weekend;

isn't that right Inuyasha and Koga," Naraku said to the two as they tried sneaking into their classroom. They had gotten into a fight about Koga

wanting to ask Kagome to Violet Miasma, Naraku's secretly hidden night club. Naturally it angered Inuyasha because he liked Kagome and he

basically just hated Koga's guts. The two boys fought like this for years and had no choice but to see each other often because they grew up

together in the same neighborhood. Now all this fussing and fighting ended up given them both detention for coming to class late because they

loss track of time of their unnecessary brawling. As they sat down in their seats they had to deal with the embarrassment that came with the l

aughter of their fellow classmates. Both of them felt compelled to glance at Kagome who was chatting with her best friend Sango about her new

boyfriend Miroku. "Pyshh whatever. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later," said Kagome. "Why would you say that? We were just really

good friends before." "Oh yea, well why do you guys talk on the phone 24/7." ***BUZZ BUZZ**. "Chyeaa that's exactly what I'm talking about. I bet

that's Miroku texting you right now!" Sango glanced at the phone quickly and then stuffed it back in her purse so she wouldn't get caught with it

out. "Well....," Kagome asked. "It was not even him Kagome!" Kagome stared at Sango quietly. ".........OK it was him." They broke out into

laughter. "Omg you guys are so stupid. He's friggen 3 seats away! HAHA" Naraku cleared his throat loudly and asked them what the answer was to

his unheard question. "Ehhhh, um cookies?" "Well Kagome I suppose that would be a sufficient answer if his was Cooking class, but it's not. Stop

talking and pay attention please.: As Naraku turned back around to abuse his chalkboard with many homework questions, Kagome received a

note on her desk. It was from Koga and it said, "Hey Babe, How are you doing? My day started off completely wrong. I got of the big idiot

Inuyasha, but its only 2 hours so do you wanna go out somewhere tonight? We could go to Naraku's new club. It opens around 8. Make sure you

tell your mom that the bar is in the VIP so we won't be any alcoholic drinks. It's a discount for all girls so the prices shouldn't really be a problem."

After Kagome read Koga's note she groaned. Sango looked at Kagome and asked her what was wrong. "It's Koga. He wants to go out on a date

with me. "So, why don't you. He's handsome and in the same grade, He even fights over you with Inuyasha." Kagome looked over at Koga and

saw him throwing paper balls at Inuyasha head. Kagome sighed and said, "he's also very immature and hot-tempered. Sango looked at Kagome

and lowered her eyes. "So is Inuyasha, but I guess that's ok right? You enjoy looking at his muscular body to much." Kagome blinked out of her

daze. She looked form Inuyasha to Sango and from Sango to her textbook. Kagome smiled, crossed her legs and folded her arms. "_Got a_

_problem_?" Sango snickered. "Not at all Miss Higurashi.


	2. What To Do

*RING RING-Sigh "finally school is over," kagome groaned. Yea you know it," Sango agrees. "So Kagome are you gonna go out tonight or what." "uhmm, I don't think so; maybe I'll stay

home and watch some movies, chill out a bit. I might even catch up with some old friends on Facebook. "Hmm hey why does it seem like every guy that comes your way and might be a

potential boyfriend, you avoid them altogether. And I thought you liked Inuyasha. Don't lie and say you aren't attracted to him." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Boys aren't really all that

great. They kinda do all want the same thing and I'm not going to die if I don't have a boyfriend right this second. Sango looked worriedly at her friend, "Is it because of Junji…" "Umm I think

we should chance the subject Sango. I think a movie night woruld be just fine. You can come if you want. That is if you don't already have plans with….Miroku" "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't

mean to-KAGOME-….."Whose calling my name?" Both girls looked around and saw Inuyasha and Koga peddling towards them at a rapid pace. "KAGOME!!" "Oh geez," Kagome forced out.

"Come on maybe we can sprout wings and fly far away or use pixy dusk, Tinkerbell we need you. I BELIEVE IN YOU TINKERBELL." Koga, Sango and Inuyasha stared at her for quite some

time. "Oh well I guess she was busy, anyways, hey guys…..why aren't you in detention.." "Black mail they both said proudly." That's so mean," said Sango. "Oh well it got us out of a

pointless afternoon," Koga smirked. Kagome cocked her head to the side in curiosity, "what kind of black mail." "Well apparently he's got a crush on a student at school." "REALLY WHO? ,"

Kagome demanded. "Sorry babe that's a secret" "Hmmp" Koga rolled his eyes and place a red rose in Kagome's hands making her blush and then she thanked him. Inuyasha was

pretended to put his finger at the back of his throat and made vomiting noises. Sango tried to keep from laughing at Inuyasha obvious jealousy.


End file.
